1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control station for a printing press.
2. Description of the Related Art
In practice, a reference pattern prepared on a color ink-jet printer is generally used as a color reference during the fulfillment of a printing order on a printing press, such as on a web-fed rotary press or on a sheet-fed press, where the press operator compares the copies printed on the printing press with this reference pattern. Such reference patterns printed on a color ink-jet printer are also called “hard proofs”. So that a visual comparison can be made between the printed copies and the hard proof serving as a color reference independently of the room lighting, the control station is provided with at least one standard light source, by means of which the control station can be at least partially illuminated.
It is also known according to the prior art that, in addition to or in replacement of the reference pattern prepared on the color ink-jet printer, the color reference can be displayed on a true color monitor. The display of a color reference on a true color monitor is also referred to as a “soft proof”. It is difficult, however, to make a reliable visual comparison between the printed copy and the soft proof serving as the color reference at the printing press control stations known in practice, because the range over which the brightness and/or contrast of true color monitors can be adjusted is limited.